1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a laminate circuit board, and more specifically to forming a support frame used to enhance the mechanical strength and stability of the entire board.
2. The Prior Arts
Please refer to FIG. 1. The laminate circuit board 500 in the prior arts generally comprises a first circuit metal layer 21, at least one insulation layer 31, at least one second circuit metal layer 25 and a solder resist 50.
The insulation layer 31 is provided on the first circuit metal layer 21 to cover the upper surface of the first circuit metal layer 21. The lower surface of the first circuit metal layer 21 and the first insulation layer 31 forms a co-plane, on which part of the first circuit metal layer 21 is exposed. The lowermost one of the at least one second circuit metal layer 25 is provided on the first insulation layer 31 and fills up at least one openings 35 of the first insulation layer 31 to connect with the first circuit metal layer 21. The uppermost one of the at least one second circuit metal layer 25 is not covered by any insulation layer 31.
The solder resist 50 is provided on the co-plane, the uppermost second circuit metal layer 25 and the uppermost insulation layer 31 to cover part of the first circuit metal layer 21 and part of the uppermost second circuit metal layer 25.
However, one of the shortcomings of the laminate circuit board in the prior arts is that it is difficult to manufacture the board which meets the upcoming requirements for more compact, lighter and smaller electronic products because the board needs to be much thinner with a result that the board easily warps due to insufficient strength during the subsequent processes, such as chip connection, packaging or shipment. Moreover, the circuit layer of the board is easily peeled off or short-circuited and other function failure problems may even happen. Therefore, it is desired to provide the method of manufacturing the laminate circuit board which has more mechanical strength and stability and meanwhile sustains the original function so as to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior arts.